Never Cross A Black Cat
by Sakamoto Itoe
Summary: Ever since she was little, Saki was always treated differently. When she moved to a new town, she befriended Mikan and Hotaru. When Hotaru leaves to go to Gakuen Alice Academy, Saki and Mikan are devastated. Full summary inside. Natsume/OC. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! ^-^ It's me, Saki! ^^; yes, I know, I should be working on Kingdom Keys, or Pendragon right now, but I have writer's block on both... so can you blame me for writing about something that popped in my head? No? Good. Ok, well I'm going to be following the manga as best as I can. I've seen the anime, so I might say some things that happened in the anime, so if I do, I'm sorry. This story just popped into my head as I was reading the manga. XD I was thinking 'What would Saki do if they said that?' And so I came up with this.

**Summary:** Saki has always been special. Ever since she was little, everyone always treated her differently. When she moved to a new town, she befriended Mikan and Hotaru. When Hotaru leaves to go to Gakuen Alice Academy, Saki and Mikan are devastated. So when Mikan gets the bright idea to visit Hotaru, how can Saki refuse? All in Saki's POV. Eventual Natsume/Saki pairing. Rated T for now, but rating WILL go up in later chapters.

* * *

**Never Cross A Black Cat – Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Ever since I was little, I always remember people calling me special. I didn't really know what they were talking about, and I didn't really care. All I really cared about was making friends at my new school. I guess I should start from the beginning.

Hello, my name is Sakamoto Itoe. But everyone calls me Saki for short. I'm 10 years old currently, but at the beginning- when this all started- I was 8. I have medium-length dark crimson hair that ends at my shoulder blades and a little bit lighter than my hair color eyes. My father had just moved me to this small village recently and it was my first day of school.

I remember standing in front of the classroom and feeling awkward under the stares of my new classmates. I put on my best emotionless face and acted like I didn't care.

"Class, this is Sakamoto Itoe. Please be nice and make friends with her." The teacher says nicely. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. "Itoe-san, you can sit next to Sakura-san and Imai-san, next to the window."

I walked over to the girls indicated and studied them as I sat down. One girl had long light brown hair in two pigtails and brown eyes. She looked very hyper and happy about everything. The other girl had short blackish-purple hair and purple eyes. She looked just as emotionless as I did.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! It's nice to meet you, Sakamoto-chan!" The girl with the pigtails said. Then that means the emotionless girl was Imai-san. I looked over at Mikan with a bored expression.

"I'd like it if you called me Saki." I said in a monotone voice. Imai-san smirked a bit and looked at Mikan.

"I like this girl, Mikan-chan. I can tell she's not stupid, like you." She looked back at me and held her hand out. "I'm Hotaru Imai."

I shook her hand and looked out the window. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Saki-chaaaaan! Let's eat lunch together!!!" Mikan shouted, jumping up from her chair. Hotaru and I opened our lunches.

"Baka." We said at the same time. Mikan face faulted and got up crying.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu! Sakiiiiiiiiii!" I rolled my eyes and started eating. I looked over at Mikan with another bored expression.

"If I didn't want to eat lunch with you, then I wouldn't be here. Now would I, Mikan-chan?" I said in monotone again. Mikan's face lit up as she smiled and started eating.

Ever since that day, the three of us have been friends, and we've gotten to know each other. Two years have past since then. Mikan and I were walking to school when it happened. Hotaru had gone off ahead a while ago and we were on our own. As we were walking, we noticed a toy turtle with a note in it's mouth walking slowly toward us.

The mechanical cat ears Hotaru made for me for my birthday twitched and I tilted my head, my eyes curious. I picked up the turtle as it got close to me. On the note, the names _Mikan_ and_ Saki_ were written in Hotaru's handwriting. Mikan looked over my shoulder as I opened the note.

_Dear Baka and Saki,_

_Today I'm leaving to go to a new school. If you wish to say goodbye, then I suggest you hurry, for if you're reading this at the correct time, then I will be boarding my ride in a few minutes._

_Farewell, Hotaru._

Mikan and I looked at each other. Mikan had tears in her eyes and I knew they were from anger. I myself was furious. I knew we both were thinking the same thing.

'_**Why didn't Hotaru tell us sooner?!**_'

Mikan and I took off down the street and ran as fast as our little legs could carry us toward our school. Luckily, we arrived just as Hotaru was about to walk toward the car.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan yelled. I silently screamed it with her. Hotaru turned and looked at us.

"I see you got my letter..." Both Mikan's and my eyes glinted. We both jumped at the same time and curled our fists, pulling them back to punch Hotaru.

"Hotaru no Baka!!!!!" We screamed at the same time, almost reaching Hotaru. Before we could do any damage though, Hotaru pulled out her giant Fly-swatter invention. She hit us and we both went flying a few feet. Mikan stood up with tears streaming down her face. I stood up with a furious expression on my face. I knew my eyes must look like fire, since it always happens when I'm angry.

"Hotaru-chan... Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Mikan yelled, getting closer to Hotaru, still crying. I followed and nodded.

"Yes Hotaru-chan... Why did you wait until the last minute to tell us?" I said in a quiet voice, full of rage. Hotaru sighed.

"I didn't tell you two because I knew you'd be looking at me like that all week. Baka would be balling and trying to convince me not to go, and Saki would be silently plotting on tying me up in her room until I agreed to not go." I sighed, still angry with her, but I knew she was right. Mikan, however, was stubborn.

"But _why_?! _**Why**_ do you have to go?!" Mikan said, a new round of tears streaming down her face. Hotaru walked up to her and wiped her tears away. She smiled slightly and looked to me for a second before turning back to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, I just have to go. Besides, I'll be able to visit on holidays and summer break. And you can always write letters to me." Hotaru said. Mikan sniffled and nodded, trying her hardest not to start crying again. Hotaru looked to me and I nodded. "Take care of her for me, Saki-chan."

I nodded again and smiled lightly. "I'll try my best..." Hotaru smiled slightly back and turned, waving her goodbye, and walked into the car. It drove off and Mikan broke down on my shoulder. I patted her back and let her cry. It was best to just let everything out.

* * *

Six Months Later

* * *

"One letter.... After six months.... Just one stinking letter... GAH!!! HOTARU NO BAKA!!!!" Mikan slammed her fist into a nearby tree and I patted her back.

"Think of it this way, Mikan-chan... Hotaru-chan is probably just working on homework like us.... I mean, we've been swamped with too much work, haven't we?" I said, in a comforting tone. Mikan sighed and nodded, continuing our walk to school.

"I know, Saki-chan... It's just.... I write _every_ day... The least she could do is write once a week. Even once a _month_ is better than this!" I pat Mikan's back again and nod, signaling to her that I agreed.

We walked into the classroom and the day was pretty much like every other day. That is, until lunch....

"I heard that the school Hotaru-san was sent to is for geniuses. It's so strict too! They like, hunt for geniuses and once they get them, they refuse to let you keep in contact with your friends and family. It's like a government protection program or something..." Some kids whispered back and forth more or less along those lines and Mikan looked like she believed every word.

I looked over at Mikan as class ended and saw she was zoned out. I waved a hand in front of her face and she jumped visibly. Mikan looked at me and grinned, giggling nervously.

"Oh, Saki-chan... eheh heh, what is it?" I shook my head and poked her forehead.

"Class is over... Baka..." I stood up and Mikan followed me, still having that silly grin plastered to her face.

"You know, I was thinking-"

"That's never a good sign..." Mikan hit me lightly in the shoulder.

"I was thinking. Why don't we go to this Gakuen Academy and visit Hotaru-chan?" I looked at Mikan like she was crazy.

"Hotaru-chan was right... Thinking is bad for your health, Mikan-chan." Mikan screamed in frustration and hit me in the arm again.

"I'm _serious_! I'm gonna leave tonight, so if you're not coming with me, then tell me now!" My mind flashed back to what Hotaru told me.

'_Take care of her for me, Saki-chan._' I growled slightly and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Kami-sama... _Fine_... I'll go... But don't expect me to be happy about it." Mikan glomped me and grinned.

"Tonight then! Be ready, I'll come over to your house!" I sighed again and nodded. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

I just finished packing my small backpack with the necessities I would need on this trip when I heard the quiet knock on my door. I opened it to find Mikan standing there in her usual attire: a long sleeved shirt, a jacket, and a skirt. I scoffed lightly and finished tugging on my black jacket. I had on a short sleeved black shirt and black shorts that went down to my knees. Mikan looked at me as I closed the door behind me, slinging my backpack over my shoulders.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and we started running. Soon, we were on the train and on our way to Tokyo. Mikan put her head on my shoulder as the train rolled along.

"Do you think Hotaru-chan will be happy to see us?" Mikan asks in a sleepy voice. I blink and look down at her.

"Hotaru-chan would probably say something along the lines of: 'You're a baka for coming out here. You should have stayed home.' and she would basically just scold you for a full five minutes." I stated simply. Mikan laughed lightly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right... But... I can't turn back... now..." Mikan fell asleep lightly on my shoulder and a smiled lightly.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I shook Mikan away as the train slowed to a stop. We were finally here. As we got out of the train station, Mikan looked around in awe.

"Everything's so big! Oh! I didn't know they had TV's on the buildings! Oh, wow, look at that!" She kept of looking at everything while I dragged her to an available taxi.

"Where to?" The Taxi driver asked.

"Gakuen Alice Academy." I stated. The driver looked at me, then shrugged. He started driving and soon, we were in front of a long wall.

"This is Gakuen Academy? Wow.... It's so big!" Mikan said in awe again. I paid the taxi driver and dragged Mikan out of the car.

"I wonder how we're gonna get in?" Mikan asked, looking at me. I felt a bad vibe as we started following the wall and I looked behind me. There were two guys following us and they didn't look particularly friendly. I turned to Mikan and made sure to keep my voice low.

"Mikan-chan... The next time I say something, I want you to start imagine it, start crying, and scream rape as loud as you can.... Do you understand?" Mikan looked at me with curious eyes, but nodded. I looked around and growled to myself. No one was around. We continued walking and soon I saw a blond man sitting on the wall. The two men sped up and were now walking beside us. Perfect.

"Did I hear you correctly, miss? Did you say you wanted to get into Gakuen Academy?" One guy asked us. Mikan looked at me, and I nodded for her to answer. She smiled at the man just as we passed the blond man, sitting next to the wall.

"Yes! We came to visit our friend!" The other man chuckled.

"Well, just your luck! We know a back way, and we can get you in there in no time!" Mikan's eyes lit up.

"Mikan..." I said lowly. Mikan and the two men turned toward me. "Hotaru-chan was murdered..."

Mikan's eyes started to water and then in the next second she started crying loudly. The men looked taken aback.

"Hey, what's wrong miss?" The first guy asked, looking a bit nervous. I smirked, Mikan was doing everything perfectly. Then it just got better as Mikan started screaming, hiding behind me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! RAPE!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! RAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!!!!" At this, I just had to grin widely. Mikan was a perfect actor! The two men went pale and I saw the blond man stand up and start walking toward us.

"What's going on here?" he said. The two men jumped and started stumbling for an answer. Mikan quieted down to just tears streaming down her face.

"These two were trying to kidnap us, sir..." I said, in a fearful voice. The two men looked at me, still pale and then the blond looked at them.

"I think it's best you leave now." His voice had a sweet note to it that made my head ache. The two men blushed heavily and ran away. The blond looked at us and knelt down to our height.

"Are you girls ok?" We nodded and he smiled. "Well, I think it's best you go home now too." He said with that too sweet note in his voice again. Mikan tilted her head and my mechanical cat ears twitched in annoyance. This guy was giving me a headache...

"But we can't go! We have to visit our friend! We came all this way to see her!" Mikan protested and I mentally cheered her on. The blond man smiled.

"Well, my name is Narumi, and I'm a teacher at Gakuen Alice Academy. And what are your names?" Narumi asked in his normal voice. Mikan smiled.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! And this is Saki Itoe!" I nodded politely and Narumi smiled.

"Well, Mikan-chan, Saki-chan, do you feel strange right now?" He asked, in that syrupy sweet voice. Mikan frowned a bit and shook her head.

"No... am I supposed to?" Narumi frowned a bit and looked at me, only to blink as he found me glaring at him.

"Your voice is giving me a headache... Stop making it so syrupy sweet..." I state bluntly, still glaring at him. Mikan tilted her head at me. Narumi looked taken aback.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. Gakuen Alice isn't just for geniuses. 'Alice' is a special term for ability. This school holds children that have Alices. And I think you both have Alices." Narumi said. I looked at him with disbelief. Mikan just started to ask me something when a huge explosion blasted the wall next to us.

Mikan went flying a few feet and landed on the ground with a 'thud' while Narumi and I stood our ground.

"Mikan-chan!" I looked back at her to see her sit up, scratches on her face. I felt my blood boil in rage at the sight of Mikan hurt, even if it was small. I turn my fiery crimson eyes on the person who made the wall explode and I saw a boy around my age standing on top of the wall.

He was wearing a school uniform which consisted of: a long black sleeved shirt with a white undershirt and red checkered shorts that went down to his knees. He had black hair and he was wearing a mask that looked like a black cat. Narumi looked at the boy.

"Well, I guess the rumors about the escape were true. Lucky I was here then. Mikan-chan, Saki-chan, this is Natsume Hyuuga. His Alice is fire."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's chapter one! So, tell me what you think! Should I continue with this? Is it crappy? Is it good? Press the big button that's under this and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so in the first chapter people have been asking me if i can change the pairing to Natsume/Mikan. =.= the answer is no. i'm making this story Natsume/OC. I clearly stated that in the summary. if you don't like it, you don't have to read. Oh, and for those of you who flame people, same goes for you. if you don't like it, don't read it and save everyone some trouble by not reviewing. ^-^ thanks to all you nice reviewers out there who are kind enough to say they like this story! so, without further adieu, chapter 2!  
**

* * *

**

**Never Cross A Black Cat – Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Saki-chan, Mikan-chan, this is Natsume Hyuuga. His natural born Alice is fire." I looked over my shoulder at Mikan and saw her staring in awe at the boy. I felt my anger rising, but I kept myself calm, remembering what happened the last time I lost control. Narumi scratched the back of his head.

"But..." He held out his hand to the side and in his palm was a seed. It started to shine and a vine grew out of it. Narumi smirked. "That was going a bit too far, I think."

Natsume jumped down from the wall and Narumi slashed his whip at him, talking in his way too sweet voice.

"Natsume-kun! Don't -slash- run away!" Narumi slashed the whip again and it caught Natsume by the cheek, sending his mask flying. Natsume collapsed on the ground and glared his brown eyes up at Narumi. Mikan stood next to me and looked between Narumi and Natsume in disbelief.

"Y-you.... y-you..." Mikan managed to stutter. Narumi put a hand on his hip and slung his whip over his shoulder.

"Oh! I'm afraid I hurt his cute little face... My, my, my, this 'growing whip seed' works really well!" I looked over at Narumi and sighed slightly. Great, we got ourselves a pervert as a teacher. Mikan suddenly reached a hand out to Natsume.

"H-hey! A-are you okay?!" Before Natsume could stand up, Narumi slammed his foot down onto Natsume's hand. Natsume looked up with fearful eyes and Narumi put the mask on the edge of his chin.

"It's useless trying to escape using your Alice powers... Before you can use yours, I'll use mine and you'll be embarrassed like before!" Natsume growled and clenched his teeth.

"Crazy teacher..." Just then, Narumi pulled Natsume towards him and blew softly into his ear. Natsume went wide-eyed and blushed.

"And this is the rewarding punishment for you." Natsume wobbled a bit, then slumped down against Narumi's form. Narumi slung Natsume over his shoulder and he looked over at Mikan and I. We both we staring, and I was pretty sure I was drooling.

"Saki-chan? Mikan-chan? What's wrong?" I snapped out of my daze and shook my head.

"As much as I'd love to see that yaoi action, I don't think it's right for teachers to be doing that Narumi-san." I said in a quiet voice, trying to calm my inner self who was screaming for Narumi to continue. Mikan giggled slightly and Narumi sighed.

"Well, it's time, we should go!" Narumi held out his free hand and Mikan took it. I took Mikan's other hand and we walked toward the front gates. The doors opened and Narumi smiled down at us.

"Come in, and welcome to... Alice Academy... Mikan Sakura, Saki Itoe!" Mikan and I stared at the huge campus and then looked at each other.

'This is where Hotaru-chan goes to school?'

* * *

Inside Main Building

* * *

Narumi took us to this huge and very extravagant room. I'll bet it was the teacher's lounge. Narumi walked over to one of the three couches and set Natsume across it.

"You can sit wherever you like. Well Mikan-chan, Saki-chan, I have to go report to my superiors regarding your enrollments. Please wait here with Natsume-kun for awhile. Adieu!" Narumi waved and left the room. Mikan sat down on a couch next to the one Natsume was sleeping on. I sat down next to her and looked over at her as she tugged my sleeve.

"What... do you think all that was about? I'm too confused.... my head's all in jumbles..." I give Mikan a comforting pat on the back and stand up, heading over to Natsume.

"Well, it seems to me, that this boy... Natsume-kun, was trying to escape or something..." I look over to Mikan who looked horrified. I tilted my head to the side and sat down next to her again. "What's wrong?"

Mikan looked at me with wide eyes, slightly wet with unshed tears.

"W-what if he was trying to run away from Sexual Harassment?! I-i mean, Narumi-sensei _whipped_ him! A-and stomped on his hand! A-and not to mention, t-t-the _shounen-ai_! S-should we r-really trust Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked with uncertainty. I was just about to answer when the door burst open.

"NARUMI!!!! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO STOLE THE GROWING WHIP SEED FROM THE GREENHOUSE?!" A tall man, about as tall as Narumi, was standing at the door. He had black short hair and he was holding a long katana that looked extremely sharp. Not to mention he looked pissed as hell. Mikan 'eep'ed and hid behind me. I just stared at the man.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry for surprising you... Are you the prospective students that Narumi-san brought? I came here because I heard Narumi was here, but... Anyway, sorry for interrupting you." I merely nod and Mikan hesitantly comes out from behind me.

"U-um..."

* * *

Several Minutes Later

* * *

"So you're saying, you're really doubtful whether you can trust Narumi-san or not?" Misaki-san asked. We found out his name after Mikan voiced her doubts. Mikan nodded and told him what she told me. "I see..."

"Our best friend also goes to this school. When... When I think about Hotaru-chan being tortured that way, I..." Mikan looked horrified and Misaki sighed slightly.

"Well, calm down a little. From what I gather, Narumi-san took such measures to save Natsume-kun." Mikan and I look at Misaki in confusion. "This boy is a repeat offender for escaping and trouble-making. If he hadn't been punished or fainted and had simply been brought back, then if he had been handed over to the superiors, he would have faced an even harsher punishment. Natsume-kun was too worked up, and he may have caused the two of you injury, so what Narumi-san did was inevitable."

Mikan stared at him in awe and I just waited for Misaki to continue.

"He may seem like a pervert, and is often mistaken for one, but don't worry, the teacher who realized both of your powers is not a bad guy."

Mikan sighed in relief and grinned at me. Misaki got up from the couch and was about to walk out when he turned back to look at us.

"By the way, do you guys know what your Alices are?" Mikan looks at Misaki in confusion and I just lift one of my eyebrows. Misaki sighed.

"I see..." Mikan suddenly snapped out of her confused daze.

"Gah! I forgot to ask Narumi-sensei what his Alice is!" I look at Mikan and shake my head. Just like her.

"Oh, him? His Alice is 'Pheromonal Inclination.'" I look at him blankly and Mikan looks like she doesn't get it. "He has an ability to allure people with his pheromone regardless of gender. If he wishes to, he can make anyone obey him with his pheromone. If a child inexperienced in love get showered by his pheromone, then he or she will become totally weak and may even faint."

Well, that explained why Natsume fainted after Narumi blew in his ear...

"He usually controls his pheromone with the help of his earring. There are many Alice students here with various abilities, which vary anywhere from the commonly know psychokinesis or clairvoyance to a ridiculous Alice that you'd almost think is a joke. We have gathered owners of such abilities here at the Academy, to raise and protect them. We refer to such people and their abilities as 'Alice'."

Mikan looked at Misaki in awe and I regarded him with interest. This place seemed interesting.

"WOW!!! That is so interesting!!! I'm one of those great people too?! Misaki-san!!! What kind of Alice do I have?" Mikan asked, about ready to bounce off the walls. Misaki sweatdropped.

"I don't know... The person who saw your Alice was Narumi-san... Go ask him instead."

Mikan pouted but then a look of remembrance crosses her face.

"Oh! By the way!" Misaki sighed.

"You jump from one topic to the next..." Mikan held up the cat mask that Natsume was wearing.

"What is this mask for?"

"That's an 'Alice Prevention Mask'."

"Prevention?" I asked, standing next to Mikan. Now I was interested.

"It will completely seal the Alice of whoever is wearing it. This mask is reserved for punishment of dangerous people. There are some students whose Alice can pose risks. It makes it easier to mark them. Have you heard of the phrase: 'Never cross a black cat'?"

Mikan and I both look at Natsume. Mikan looks at him with weariness and I look at him with curiosity. How could someone so young be as dangerous as Misaki says he is?

"Although for Natsume-kun, if he really puts his mind to it, he can probably render the mask useless." Both Mikan's and my eyes widen with shock.

'He can do what?!'

_"RING RING! AN INTRUDER IN THE GREENHOUSE!!"_

"I'm sorry! There's an emergency, so I must leave you guys!" Misaki makes a run for the door and opens it, while both Mikan and I solute him.

"Yes sir!" Misaki turns around and looks at us with a serious face.

"I'm going to send someone over here soon. So if Natsume-kun wakes up before anyone comes, press that emergency switch immediately!" Misaki points to the button on the wall and we both nod before Misaki closes the door.

Mikan looks over at Natsume, who was still sleeping, and walks over to him. I look over at Mikan, wondering what she's doing. Mikan reached out and plugged Natsume's nose, holding it for 5 seconds before letting it go and walking over to me putting Natsume's mask on. Mikan flashed me the victory sign and I shake my head, smiling slightly.

"You know... he might kill you if he found out you did that while he was sleeping..." Mikan grins widely at me after taking off the mask.

"Yeah, but you won't tell him and I won't tell him, so he won't know!" I rolled my eyes slightly and sat down on the couch again. Mikan sits down on the floor in between Natsume's couch and mine.

"I wonder what type of Alices we have? Oh! Come to think of it, we can see Hotaru-chan soon!" Mikan was just about to continue when her hair was pulled and her body was thrown on the couch that Natsume was sleeping on. But Natsume wasn't sleeping, for he was now sitting on top of Mikan, one hand holding one of her pigtails and the other was on her throat.

"Answer me in 5 seconds. If you don't I'll burn your hair. Who are you?!" Mikan stared at Natsume in shock. I could feel rage boiling up inside me.

"I'd let go of her if I were you..." I said in a low voice, glaring at Natsume as he looked over to me.

"I might let go if you answer my question. Now, who are you?" Before I could answer, the window crashed opened and a blond boy sat on the ground surrounded by glass.

"Ow..." Natsume looked over at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You're late... Ruka." The blond boy, Ruka, looked up.

"Geez... Whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" Ruka stood up and started brushing off the glass, then he noticed me and Natsume sitting on Mikan. "What are you doing? Who are they?"

Natsume shrugs and shifts his position so that he's fully sitting on Mikan instead of straddling her.

"They were here when I woke up. They refuse to tell me who they are." I glare at Natsume.

"I don't really like liars. I was just about to, but this boy jumped though the damn window!" Mikan gulped. She knew I was pissed. Ruka ignored me and looked to Natsume.

"Do they have Alices?"

"No clue." Natsume resumes his earlier position of straddling Mikan and pushes her head down on the couch. "Since they won't obey me and answer my question, I thought I'd make this one cry."

I felt something inside me flare and I glared even more at Natsume.

"Why don't you use your Alice?"

"I'm tired right now, and I can't do much. But I don't need my Alice to make her cry." I took a step toward Natsume, my rage flaring again.

"If you even _think_ about harming her, I swear to Kami-sama, I'll kill you!" I say in a dead serious tone. I could feel my aura surround my body. Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan all look at me in shock. Just then, the door burst open.

"Oh crap..." Narumi and Misaki ran into the room.

"Are you two alri-? Saki-chan? Mikan-chan?" Natsume hopped off of Mikan with something balled up in his hand, running over to Ruka who was by the window. Mikan ran over to Narumi, crying.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" Misaki shouts. Natsume and Ruka turn and Natsume holds up what was in his hand.

"See ya, 'Polka Dot Panties'!" Mikan looked horrified as she realized she didn't have any underwear on. Natsume and Ruka jumped out of the window as I ran at them. I looked out the window and shook my fist at them.

"YOU PERVERTS!!!" I huffed and turned around, putting my fist down, but then I stared at my hand. It was _on fire._

"Ah! S-Saki-chan! Y-your hand!" Mikan shouted, pointing at my hand. I turn my hand over and back, blink a bit.

"Huh... It's on fire..." Narumi laughed a bit at my lack of surprise.

"So I take it that you've known this was your Alice, Saki-chan?" I look at Narumi with a guarded expression. Of course I knew. That was the whole reason my Father made me move! But, I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes... It happens whenever I'm very angry..." Mikan blinked a bit.

"Now that you mention it.. you did seem pretty scary whenever you were mad..." I laughed a bit and shook my head. It was then that Mikan realized she wasn't wearing any underwear still.

"WAAAAHH!!!! MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!" Mikan collapsed on a chair and cried in the table. I went over to her with her panties and patted her on the back, handing her the underwear.

"It's ok Mikan-chan... You'll just never ever wear these again... Alright?" Mikan sniffled and nodded a bit while Narumi and Misaki laughed nervously.

"Oh! That's right!" Narumi thrusts a school uniform into both of our faces. Mikan and I blink. "Mikan-chan, Saki-chan, this is your new uniform. Why don't you hurry and get dressed?"

Mikan and I look at each other, shrug, and take the uniforms, heading to the bathroom to put them on.

* * *

After Getting Changed

* * *

"Oh! Mikan-chan, you look so cute! So do you Saki-chan!" I glare at Narumi and tug my skirt down.

"I am _not_ wearing this without shorts. I _refuse_ to wear this without shorts! If I don't wear shorts, the boys will always see my underwear!" I complain, on the verge of tears. "Can't I just wear a boy's uniform? I mean, they wear shorts, right?" Narumi laughed a bit, but handed me some boy's uniform shorts. I put them on under my skirt, then slipped the skirt off. I smiled a small smile.

"There, much better!" Narumi laughed again and clapped his hands together.

"Now Mikan-chan, Saki-chan, about your entrance to Alice Academy, well, it's been approved!" Mikan started cheering. I watched Narumi, sensing a 'but'. "But you'll have a trail session."

What did I tell you? There's always a 'but' with stuff like that...

"Like I told you before, in order to officially enroll, you need to pass a test during your one week trial." Mikan stopped cheering and visibly sagged. "Don't worry, it's easy! All you need to do, is be accepted as a friend by your classmates in Class B. We will track your progress and decide your Alice level."

"That's it?" Mikan and I ask at the same time. Narumi smiles.

"Yes, that's it." Mikan and I grin at each other. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse us. We're the two class representatives of Elementary Division, Class B." Narumi looks at the door.

"Ah, they're here!" The door opens to reveal a boy and a girl. "Mikan-chan, Saki-chan, they are your class representatives."

"How may we help you?" The boy asks politely. Mikan and I gasp, looking at the girl.

"Ho-Hotaru-chan!!"

* * *

**A/N:** ^-^ so that was chapter 2! i'll be sure to write and post chapter 3 soon. ^^; what with winter break and all. If any of you can guess what class type Saki will be in, i'll reward you with some background information on Saki's past! Now, as for pairings with Mikan, I don't really know if I want to pair her with anyone. I think i'll just stick with brotherly/sisterly relationships with Mikan for now. But if any of you want to see a particular pairing (not Natsume/Mikan) just ask, and I'll try to make it happen in later chapters! ^-^ so, please review and I'll update sooner!


End file.
